vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Greatest Self Critic
thumb|300px|The Greatest Self Critic-Ilustrado por Apple-P 'The Greatest Self Critic '(La mejor autocritica)es una Canción Vocaloid Original.La canción trata de como se siente Apple-P sobre sus canciones. Ella habla de sus canciones que han sido borradas por que no se sentia orgullosa de ellas,de sus trabajos y que le gustaria ser reconocida por sus originales,no por sus covers. Interprete:KAITO English Música y Letra:Apple-P PV e Ilustración:Apple-P *MP3 (Dado por la autora) *Instrumental (Dado por la autora) *Youtube Letra *Inglés y traducción por Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= Face away from my beating heart, What a shame we're two worlds apart. Really hate this reality. "Hey,don't laught at me!" Feel you getting down my skin. It's a battle I just can't win. Want to tear down your broken walls. "Thats no happening!" Here we go once again. I have seen it before. Don't you think it's really sad? Toying with me. I'm just a puppet bound in dreams. Cut loose these strings. Please. I don't know why I try. Just wanna throw all of this away. Everything I've worked for. Well,I am the GREATEST SELF CRITIC of them all. Watch me fall. From my throne of lies. Hey wouldn't you know it? I don't really thing I'm cut out for this. After all,What I am? But I'm just an... ...Envious Critic."Can this be!?" Write a song. And hope they'll hear me. They think my music's really great. I think it's another mistake. "What you made,no doubt,it's so neat!" To me,another defeat. Maybe I'm just an idiot. Maybe i should finally quit. What is this forcé keeping me here? Oh,my dignity. Here we go,now it's back. What is it that I lack? How can I be like him? Answer my question! What do I do? (What do I do?) My entire future's askew. (What do I do?) In a crooked vew, standing. It's you. Could all this be pointless? Never certain if I'll ever succed. What I am aiming for? I don't want to be the GREATEST SELF CRITIC,Turn back the clock! Make it stop. Pause this behavior. Hey,wouldn't you know it? All i want is to be cut out of this. But of course,how can I? Sincé I'm just... A jealous critic,"Can't you see!?" Stay with me. I've tried.I'm so sorry. Hear the applause,a standing ovation. Everyone is cheering for his creation. And the sidelands is were I stand. Hopping to take matters into my own hands. No matter what I do,It's never enought. And everything I've made it's a big bluff. Well,It's seems thats for as far as I've come. I've somehow managed to leave everyone stunned. This callenge that I face,It's true.I really hate it. Rather give up before I can't take it. Spitting out,breaking my own trust. While I crush my pride and ego into dust. What a shame that this game is the game I play. And in the end there will be nothing left to say. But it's no lie that I'll find the will to keep going. Cause my passion and desires will never stop growing. (One more time) Now I know why I try. Never wanna throw all of this away. Everything I've worked for. maybe I'm the GREATEST SELF CRITIC of them all! I won't fall. Holde me up thightly. How could I be so blind? Be like him when I've got a style all of mine? Even if I'm a... Bit of an... Inmature critic "But you'll see!" That one day... "I'll make them all happy!" |-| Español= Irse apagando desde mi corazon latente, Una pena,somos dos mundos apartes. Realmente odiar esta realidad. "Oye,¡No te rias de mi!" Sentirte bajar en mi piel. Es una batalla que no puedo ganar. Querer demlore tus paredes rotas. "¡Eso no esta pasando!" Aqui vamos otra vez.. Lo he visto antes. ¿No crees que es realmente triste? Jugando conmigo. Solo soy un titere atado en sueños. Corta Pierde estos hilos. Porfavor. Yo no se porque yo intento. Solo quiero tirar todo esto fuera. Todo por lo que he trabajado. Bueno,yo soy la MEJOR AUTO CRITICA de todos ellos. Mirame caer. Desde mi trono de mentiras. ¿Oye no lo sabias? No creo realmente Estoy fuera de esto Despues de todo,¿Que soy yo? Solo soy un... ...Critca envidiosa."¿¡Puede ser esto!?" Escribe una canción. Y espero que me escuchen. Ellos piensan que mi musica es realmente genial. Yo pienso que es otro error. "Lo que has echo,sin duda,es tan bueno!" Para mi,otra derrota. Quizas soy solo una idiota. Quizar deberia finalmente abandonar. ¿Cual es esa fuerza que me mantiene aqui? Oh,mi dignidad. Aqui vamos,ahora esta de vuelta. ¿Que es lo que me falta? ¿Como puedo ser como el? ¡Responde mi pregunta! ¿Que hago? (¿Que hago?) Mi futuro entero es torcido. (¿Que hago?) En una mirada torcida, parado. Eres tu. ¿Podria todo esto ser util? Nunca cierto si voy a triunfar. ¿Que es lo que yo aspiro? No quiero ser la MEJOR AUTO CRITICA,¡Da vuelta el reloj! Hazlo parar. Pausa este comportamiento. Oye,¿Como no sabias? Todo lo que quiero es estar fuera de esto. Pero por supuesto,¿Como puedo? Desde que soy solo... Una critica celosa,"¿¡No puedes ver!?" Quedate conmigo. He tratado.Lo siento. Escucha el aplauso,una ovacion de pie. Todos animando su creación. Y en las tierras del lado es donde estoy parada. Esperando tomar asuntos en mis propias manos. No importa que haga,nunca es suficiente. Y todo lo que he echo es un gran engaño. Bueno,parece que es por lo lejos que he llegado. De alguna manera he logrado dejar a todos aturdidos. Este desafio que enfrento,es verdad.Yo realmente lo odio. Mejor rendirse antes de que no pueda aguantarlo. Escupiendo,rompiendo mi propia confianza. Mientras destruyo mi orgullo y ego en polvo. Una verguenza es este juego es el juego que juego. Y en el final no habra nada que decir. Pero no es una mentira que encontrare la voluntad para seguir. Porque mi pasión y deseos nunca van a parar de crecer. (Una vez mas) Ahora se porque lo intento. Nunca querer tirar todo esto afuera. Todo lo que he trabajadp. ¡Quizas soy la MEJOR AUTO CRITICA de todos ellos! No caere. Sujetame firmemente. ¿Como pude ser tan ciega? ¿Ser como él cuando tengo un estilo propio? Incluso si soy un... Un poco de... Critica inmadura "¡Pero tu veras!" Qué un día... "¡Los hare a todos felices!" Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014